moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Nevari Moonleaf
United We Stand, By the Stars, We Triumph. This is what the Kaldorei, Nevari Moonleaf firmly believed. A priestess true to the goddesss, Elune, Nevari is a gentle soul who is infatuated with the human culture. She is warm, loving, and an intelligent elf who had suffered from many tragedies but continues to fight. Even death does not stop her. ::: =Description Overview= ---- Ever since her death, Nevari Moonleaf rests in peace in the Stormwind Graveyard... until now. A high elven apprentice and a master human warlock sought to try an experiment, an experiment that went horribly wrong! After targeting Nevari's grave, knowing her reputation of being a Moon Priestess and harnessing great powers of Elune, they had realized that the Kaldorei's body was too decomposed for reanimation. Regardless, the malevolent duo continued on with experiment, attempting to call forth the Kaldorei's soul from beyond with success. The Quel'dorei apprentice stared in awe to the beauty of the Kaldorei soul which levitated before her. The captivated elf began to reach out towards the soul, her master failing to intervene in time! In a flash of bright light, the Quel'dorei's body slumped over, eyes open, staring mindlessly into the skies. There was no expression, her soul no where to be found. Every power he knew could not bring his apprentice's soul back. He panicked. Gazing up to the hovering soul of Nevari, he decided to conceal his tracks by binding her soul to the high elf's body. The warlock's spell bound Nevari's soul to her vessel so well, she could not escape such a fate as we was unable to leave her newly acquired body. Soon enough, the bodily needs came to the Kaldorei once more. She was alive again, in a body which was not her own! Prior Life Nevari was once a Kaldorei priestess who was gorgeous to the eyes. Every movement she made was radiant and commands a holy presence. Though she is a holy woman, her eyes were of a light, silvery, ice blue. Her hair was the purest white and if inspected closely, strands shimmer in the light. She was and still is very soft spoken and quiet. The mystery behind this woman is compelling, even to those of the Light. Her skin was light blue and flawless. In the moonlight, it would seem that her skin illuminated, giving her a soft aura. The only imperfection on her skin was a large scar in the center of her body where the heart is, and a matching one in the back. This had indicated that she, at one point was ran through by a sword. Though the scar itself is barely visible now and it takes a trained eye to see it. On her face, she had purple markings that were given to her when she had become a priestess. Of course, this form of Nevari no longer exists. She is now a Kaldorei trapped within a living, soulless, Quel'dorei body. Her personality, her memories, everything about her remained the same through the transition. Remnants of the necromancy stays with the Nevari's new being. Her eyes had that of an icy, death-like gaze which were a signature trait to that of a death knight's. Her hair became silvery, glimmering in the moonlight, and finally, her own voice from time to time would have a haunting echo. By technical terms, she is considered to be a Banshee. Unlike Sylvanas Windrunner, her soul has taken possession of a different body, one that is alive. Since her death and rebirth, Nevari had given up all past fortunes to good will and presides over the well-being of Kaldrassil. It is very seldom that she leaves the small hub. Current Appearance Nevari's Quel'dorei body has a very typical build. She is average in both size and weight but does have voluptuous curves. Her hair is almost stark white with hints of silver and is generally worn down. Her eyes do not have the cerulean coloration of a Quel'dorei, but rather the same icy blue of an Ebon Knight's. Generally, Nevari was known for wearing very well kept Elunarian robes or something Highborne-esk. Since her revival, she no longer possess such tapestries and makes due with bulky, unflattering, blatantly uncomfortable cotton robes that were too big for her. Though she smells clean, just the general wear and tear of these robes make her look raggedy and homeless, which in a sense, is true. She is very nervous and skiddish about her new form. It takes a while for her to open up to people due to everything that has happened to her. She constantly bounces her leg if sitting, bites her lip, and avoids eye contact due to her anxieties but seems quite harmless to others. Some could see her as easy prey and vulnerable. Despite her state, she is always seen with a beautiful rosary either worn around her neck or tied to the silver cording that keeps her robes up. The beads were made of real sapphires and pearls while a truesilver crescent moon dangles from it. She also carries a very simple staff with a crescent moon at the top of it also made of truesilver. So even though she looks homeless and raggedy, someone could still identify her as being religious with her faith being of Elunarian origin. =History= ---- To be updated. Youth To be updated. Filler Header To be updated. Notable Titles To be updated. =Personality= ---- To be updated. Beliefs To be updated. Quirks *Nevari is a highly skilled cook with the ability to make a very wide variety of food from all cultures. *She is the original owner and founder of the infamous brothel, Exotic Pleasures. *She was appointed as the first Moon Priestess to serve the Kaldorei in The Eastern Kingdoms. *She is also a highly skilled tailor and knows how to create garments suitable for her Highborne Peerage. *Like her mother, she went against family tradition in studying the arcane to become a priestess. *She knows very basic arcane skills to ensure her survival; primarily how to conjure food, water, and cast illusions to conceal her form. *Her Kaldorei body is buried in the Stormwind City graveyard. *She was responsible for the creation and planting of the memorial, Kaldrassil, dedicating it to the druids who lost their lives during The Cataclysm. =Relationships= ---- Nevari's taste has always been favored towards the human culture. She has had her fair share of love and heartache. Romantic Relationships Current Relationship - Samuel "Reggad" Alberic of Shadowtalon Company *Highest Relationship Level - Married (Bonded), Currently Divorced but in an Open Relationship *Date of Courtship - Spring 624 K.C. (2014) *Date of Marriage - Winter 624 K.C. (2014) *Date of Divorce - Summer 625 K.C. (2015) *Date of New Courtship - October 1, 626 K.C. (2016) *Place of First Encounter - Cathedral District of Stormwind Past Relationships - Jarltor Volkein *Highest Relationship Level - Married (Bonded) *Date of Courtship - Spring 624 K.C. (2014) *End of Marriage - Winter 624 K.C. (2014) *Place of First Encounter - Cathedral District of Stormwind *Reason for Divorce - Irreconcilable Differences Ketith Darkbane of The Silver Hand *Highest Relationship Level - Engaged *Date of Courtship - August 610 K.C. *End of Courtship - September 611 K.C. *Place of First Encounter - Stratholme, Lordaeron *Reason for Courtship Termination - Death of Ketith Darkbane Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Highborne Elf Category:Priests Category:Highborne Peerage Category:The Sovereign Remnants Category:Sisterhood of Elune Category:Elunite Faith Category:High Elf Category:Undead